Tainted Love
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: A Skate story. Its been a year since they landed on the island and six months since any of them last saw Kate and her group head off into the jungle. Now what happens when they come back? And what happens between the couples
1. Prologue

Title: Tainted Love  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Skate(eventually), PB&J, Shayid and Jack/OC  
Summary: Its been a year since they landed on the island people chose sides between Jack and Locke. Six months ago Kate got fed up and announced she and a group of other people were getting away. Now six months have passed neither group has seen nor heard from the others that left so where are they and whats become of them? ((your good if you've seen up to the finale))  
Warnings: a bit of swearing and some sexual situations(but not too heated)  
Status of fic: WIP  
Authors Notes: Kate and Sawyer did say goodbye this time and this will be conveyed through a flashback.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC. 

**Prologue**

_Sawyer's POV_

Its been a year since we crashed on this island and six months since I'd last seen Kate. I'd decided to stay after my life and death situation on the raft I'd decided to start a new look on life. I'd started pulling my wait and hell when people started choosing sides I chose the Docs seemed safer than being out in the jungle with the great hunter.

Not to say that I don't regret not going with Freckles we'd actually begun to have what you may call a relationship. She'd asked me to go I'd declined telling her we were better off sticking together the old me would have been gung ho about getting away but now I wasn't so sure. She'd been hurt and walked off. Jack had mysteriously formed a new relationship with another member of the survivors right now the name had slipped Sawyers mind.

I see Jack walk over you wouldn't believe it unless I told you but he and I had actually formed a friendship. Now before you go jumping to conclusions we weren't chummy chummy we don't go off hunting together. He sat down beside me. "Where's Abby?" I asked. Ah yes thats what her name was Abigail Sunderland a 27 year old girl from Toronto, Canada she was a lawyer if he could remember correctly.

Jack looked at me and shrugged his head towards the trees I saw Abby standing talking to Ana-Lucia. "She's fine talking to Ana," he said quietly. I looked at him I'd heard a strain in his voice. "Where do you think they are Sawyer?"

I looked up funny how I'd been trying to avoid that question for the last two months well longer if I let myself admit it. "I don't know Jack knowing Kate she got them as far away from you and Locke as possible," I said quietly.

He looked at me cautiously having people pity me isn't one of my strong points I hate it and most people don't. But since she left I've been getting the look more and more often. "You should have gone with her," Jack said.

I jerked my head up and looked at him frowning. "Well isn't that an understatement Doc but for all my life I've been a coward not ready to take that leap." I look at my hands wondering what would have happened had I gone with Kate knowing us we would have been at each others throats.

Jack looked at me without blinking an eye this had been what it was like for the last six months somebody mentioned something about me going with her and I'd snap at whoever it was. I didn't want to accept the fact that maybe I'd made another stupid mistake in my life.

**Six Months Earlier**

_Sawyer stood at his tent he was looking through things he knew today was the day Kate and the others were leaving and he wanted to make sure she'd be okay. But of course she would she was a strong person. He felt someone come up behind him and he turned he saw it was her. Backpack slung over her shoulder. "So your staying," she stated it wasn't a question it was a statement._

Sawyer stood up and nodded slowly. "Kate before the raft I would have jumped on the bandwagon to go explore but with everyone divided we need to stick together," he said quietly.

Kate sighed and looked at her hands but she understood she suppose she wouldn't admit that to him but she thought he knew. She stepped forward and lay her hand against his cheek. "I wish you would come with me but I wont force you too." She smiled and kissed him softly.

Sawyer kissed her back, "You'll come back I know you will and I'll be waiting." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. He brought her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "This isn't a goodbye Kate this is more a see you later."

She smiled and hugged him back and then pulled away. "Well then See you Later Sawyer and keep yourself safe," she said and started walking away.

He bit his lip and watched her go and thought of something, he pulled out a compass. "Hey Kate this might come in handy." He waited till she turned around and he through her the compass she smiled her thanks. "Be safe Kate," mimicking the same words she'd said to him only six months previous. She gave him one last smile and walked off.

I sighed and looked at Jack that was the last time I saw her face to face sure I'd been there when they'd left but I'd stood away from the group. "I'll see you later Jack," I said. I walked slowly down the beach and a sight befell me that almost made me fall over walking towards me was the group that left all those months ago being lead by known other than Kate.

I shook my head to clear it as they drew nearer that wasn't what shocked me it was Kate and how she looked. She walked closer. "Hello Sawyer we're back," she said. I could see her now and she was...

To be continued...

can anyone guess...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kate watched him as she drew closer watching his expression but it seemed stunned and he wasn't doing anything. Everyone else who was on the beach was running to greet them but him he just watched. She walked over. "Hello Sawyer."

He stood there with his eyes boring into her like he couldn't or rather wouldn't believe the sight before him. She was pregnant no she couldn't be it must be a figment of his imagination he waited for her why couldn't she wait till she came back so they could be together. "I waited for you and you got yourself banged up by someone else perfect Freckles."

He saw the flash of hurt cross her eyes and he knew that instant without even having her say something. He'd said the wrong thing even before he felt the slap she gave him. He put a hand to his cheek as she stomped off. He saw Jack jerk his head towards her. He raced after. "You know of all the self-centered things these last six months I'd replayed over and over again in my mind that I thought you'd say that certainly wasn't one of them," she said. He could hear the hurt in her voice.

Sawyer bit his lip and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Kate I know that doesn't make up for this but why didn't you come back sooner?" he asked.

Kate turned to him and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "'Cause I thought you'd turn me away you wouldn't want this child," she said. That struck deeper than she wanted it too. She regretted it instantly as soon as the words came out she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

He looked at her with penetrating eyes. "That just shows how little you know of me Freckles," he said softly. He bit his lip and turned to walk away and then stopped and turned back to look at her. "If you knew you were pregnant why didn't you try to get me to go harder?"

She looked at him and then looked down at the floor. "'Cause I wanted you to come with me because you wanted too not because you felt obligated too." She looked at Jack who was now standing beside a girl she didn't recognize.

Sawyer looked at her and tilted her chin towards him. "Six months Kate six months I have sat when I could on this beach watching for you too return." He stroked her hair softly and sighed. "I did want to go with you but yes I can admit this I was scared of what that would mean."

Kate looked at him oddly like he had grown a second head or something. "You Sawyer are a very strange man but I have wanted to come back but I needed time away from this feud I suppose you could call it." She touched his face gently with the palm of her hand and gave him a soft smile. "It wasn't to get away from you."

He nodded and shrugged a little "well I suppose we were both a little stupid then its called a failure to communicate with the one I love." His eyes widened slightly when he realized what he'd just said and bit his lip when he saw hers do the same thing. What was she going to do now he'd admitted something that had been simmering below the surface for so long.

She bit her lip and looked anywhere but him. She'd been in love one time in her life and that had been Tom but now slowly but surely she'd been letting her heart open again to let someone else in. But she was petrified that since her love always seemed to cause more pain than anything else she was worried something would happen to him and it would be her fault. She finally sucked it in when he was starting to look worried. "I love you too Sawyer."

Sawyers grin widened as the worried lines came off his forehead. He ran his fingers down the side of her face and smiled a little. "Well thats good to hear Freckles would hate it to be one sided." He smirked a little.

Kate sighed and punched him in the arm. Somethings never changed she supposed but she could live with that it would take some getting used to living with him but she could deal with it. She lay her hand on her stomach and smiled a little she was carrying a little baby now she knew how Claire felt. "Well you'd better love me or the baby might have something to say about it you know."

He smiled and knealt down and lay his head on her stomach and felt the baby kick. "Wow its just so different when someone is carrying your child." He kissed her stomach softly. "Hi baby I'm your daddy." Kate looked at him and rolled her eyes.

((this is my first time writing Shayid. While I have wrote Shannon I've never done Sayid and I've never actually done them together either so this is gonna be awkward so bear with me))

Shannon walked up the beach she hadn't seen Sayid in six months and she was worrried he'd moved on without her. Which was silly she looked over and saw Sawyer and Kate reuniting she smiled a little being out in the middle of the jungle had changed her a lot. She saw Sayid walking towards her. When he got close enough he just looked at her. "Hello Shannon," he said.

She bit her lip and almost felt like throwing her arms around his neck but didn't think that at this point in time that was really all the appropriate. "Hello Sayid how have you been?" she asked.

He looked at her with that quiet way he did. Almost like he was scrutinizing her in a way but also in other ways just concerned. He hadn't understood at the time why she'd needed to get away, but she'd lost Boone and like the others she was going nuts with all the fighting. "I'm all right and you," he replied.

Shannon looked down and smiled a little she brought round the backpack she'd been carrying with her. She took a funny little device out. "We found this when we came across this sort of bunker in the forest we don't know what it is we thought you could figure it out," she said.

Sayid took it from her and looked at it. "I'm sure I will be able too thankyou Shannon," he said and slowly started walking off he hadn't known what he would say to her after she came back. But that wasn't exactly how he wanted it to go.

To be continued...


End file.
